Nick
Biography |-| Kanto = Nick is a young Coordinator who appeared in Back to the Performance!. He met Yazmyne in Viridian City as both planned to enter the Viridian City Contest. He saw her training and noticed that she only had a Bulbasaur. He approached her and explained that in Kanto Contest, participants are required to register two Pokemon, something Yazmyne did not know, for she grew up only knowing of Hoenn Contests. After he told her this, Yazmyne raced to Viridian City to capture another Pokemon. The Contest took place in First Time's the Charm!. Nick revealed to Yazmyne that he already had one ribbon and was after his second. He appealed with Hitmonchan, which garnered him third place in the Top 8 Coordinators moving onto the next round while Yazmyne scored first with her newly captured Butterfree, much to his shock. He battled with Scyter, winning the first round, but he lost to Yazmyne in the second round. After Yazmyne won the ribbon, he commended how experienced Yazmyne was, but she stated, to his surprise, that the Viridian City Contest was her first contest. Before they could continue talking, Yazmyne rushed off to Pewter City for her first gym badge. Nick reappeared to compete in the Saffron Contest in She Became an Actress!. He encountered Yazmyne and revealed that he was actually passing to go to Vermillion City, his hometown. He invited Yazmyne to come with him after the contest, but she rejected him, wanting to go to Lavender Town first after learning that both of the Saffron City Gyms closed. Nick competed in the contest, aiming for his third ribbon and appealing with his new Growlithe, which got him to the next round and battled with Scyther. After Yazmyne's Clefairy's was defeated in the second battle by a Vulpix, Scyther defeated said Vulpix in the finals, and Nick won his third ribbon. Afterwards he advised Yazmyne not to rely on luck moves like Metronome as much and recommended that she teach her Meteor Mash, a powerful Steel-Type attack instead. Yazmyne too his advice and Nick made his way to Vermillion City. In Out of a Rut!, Nick was experiencing a losing streak, having lost four consecutive contests to Abiana, Savannah, and Allan then once on the appeal stage in an attempt to earn his fourth ribbon. Nick's Pokemon tried to cheer him up to no avail. Nick encountered a girl, Heather, who noticed him in a slump and could not ignore him. She then revealed that she recognized him from his many Contest defeats. They shared a battle between her Fearow and Scyther, and Scyther managed to win, but it wasn't enough for Nick to feel the passion of battle again. The two then encountered an old man who lost his Pokemon, and the two agreed to help. When the pair found the man's lost Chansey, he gifted Nick with a Fire Stone. Nick did not know what to do with it, but his Growlithe took the stone and willingly evolved into Arcanine to ignite a spark back into Nick, and he succeeded after seeing his new beautiful Pokemon. In She Who Kisses the Crowd!, Nick was shown on TV having won his fourth ribbon with Arcanine. By Clash in the Cameran Colosseum!, Nick was participating in a casual tournament in Rota Town to prepare for the Grand Festival, and he had won his fifth ribbon by then. Nick won the competition then watched Yazmyne win her fifth Ribbon in Do or Die Contest Version!. Nick joined Yazmyne and Dante as they ventured for the Kanto Grand Festival. Nick, Yazmyne, and Dante arrived at Mt. Ember for the Kanto Grand Festival in One Hit Wonder. Nick was revealed to be very popular with the girls at the tournament, as they loved his power-style of battle. For the first appeal stage, he performed with his new Solrock, whose Rock Polish was enough to advance Nick to the second appeal stage. Nick then performed with Scyther, whose powerful Swords Dance and X-Scissor combo placed Nick in the battle rounds. In the battle rounds, Nick opened with Scyther and Hitmonchan to win his first match and advance to the quarterfinals. There, he encountered Yazmyne and her team of Starmie and Butterfree in Jostling for the Coveted Cup!. Nick paired them against Hitmonchan and Arcanine, whose individual speed and power matched Butterfree and Starmie's more graceful and artistic appeals for a spectacular battle. At the end, Nick aimed to win the match with a combination of Thunder Punch and Flare Blitz, but his Pokemon were stopped by a well-timed Stun Spore and Water Pulse, causing Nick to ultimately lose the battle by points. |-| Riau = In A Different Stage For All!, it is revealed that Nick had come to the Riau region. He was shown competing in the in the Osage Town Contest with Scizor appealing and Solrock battling. He won the contest and earned what was his second Riau ribbon. |-| Orange Islands = |-| Johto Frontier = |-| Sinnoh = Character Nick enjoys traditionally powerful Pokémon, such as Arcanine and Hitmonchan, and his appeals often reflect a Pokémon's strength in contrast to a contest's insistence on flash and beauty. During Nick's adventures in Riau, his appeals showcasing his Pokémon's strength transformed into showcasing big, stronger, and more explosive attacks and appeals. He forgot to show off his Pokémon, not their attacks, leading to an appeal stage exit during his journey in Riau, putting him in a state of mild depression. During Nick's year off of contests, he rediscovered his style of performance but insipired by the winner of the Riau Grand Festival, he added a musical component to his style. His efforts allowed Nick to ultimately win the Johto Grand Festival and become Top Coordinator. Pokémon On Hand At Home Contests Kanto Ribbons *Saffron Ribbon Riau Ribbons *Osage Ribbon (Four Spotlights!) *Dogwood Ribbon (The Beauty of a Power Appeal!) Grand Festival Ranking Nick has competed in the following Grand Festivals *Kanto Grand Festival - Top 8 *Riau Grand Festival - Top 100 (A Differest Stage for All!) *Johto Grand Festival - Winner Other Achievements *Viridian Contest *Wallace Cup Related Articles Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Kanto Grand Festival Category:Riau Grand Festival Category:Wallace Cup Category:Johto Grand Festival Category:Top Coordinators